The present invention relates to a foundation for a wooden house.
In particular, the present invention relates to the foundation for a wooden house wherein joints between foundation members, and between foundation members and pillars, are improvements over the prior art.
In a conventional foundation for a wood house, adjacent foundation members 3, 4 are usually joined together by a tenon 4 on one member being received in a mortise 2 formed in an adjacent member. A problem with this construction is that care must be taken in forming the tenon and mortise so that the adjacent members are properly positioned when they are joined together.
Further, according to the conventional art, a mortise 6 is provided in an upper bed 5 of the member 1 for constructing the foundation and a penetrated mortise and tenon 8 of a pillar 7 is inserted into the mortise 6 of the upper bed 5 to build the pillar 7 on the upper bed 5 of the member 1 for constructing the foundation 1, wherein the pillar 7 built on the member 1 for constructing the foundation is reinforced by using a reinforcing metallic material (not shown). The joint between pillar 7 and foundation member 1 can also be reinforced by using a piling. The problem with such an arrangement is that care must taken to insure that mortise 6 and tenon 8 are properly dimensioned and positioned so that pillar 7 and member 1 are properly aligned with respect to one another when tenon 8 is received into mortise 6. The conventional foundation construction is illustrated in FIG. 1.